falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Wreck of the FMS Northern Star
}} The wreck of the FMS ''Northern Star'' is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is populated by ghoulified raiders that speak Norwegian. Layout Enter by climbing the metal crates inside the wreck and go toward the ship's stern, up a flight of stairs. When one boards the deck, make the way towards the bow, to a lifeboat lowering the Sole Survivor down. There is a cooking station located on the top deck right before the wooden shacks at the front of the ship and a chemistry station in the wooden shacks. Notable loot * Agility bobblehead - Right on the very bow of the ship, past the upper room, sitting on a piece of wood at the end of the boat. * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor issue #8 - On the upper level of the ship, mid-deck, on the parasol table with radio on. * A Stealth Boy - On a toilet under the shacks near the very bow of the ship. * A mini nuke - Next to the terminal in the same room as the bed and chemistry station near the bow of the ship. * A fusion core - Inside a generator on the ground level, near the bow of the ship. Notes * Despite none of the crew speaking English, the terminals controlling their turrets are interfaced in English rather than Norwegian. * The pilothouse is almost identical to the ones seen on tugboats. * Just off of Spectacle Island, there is a container ship identical to the FMS Northern Star, only sunken by the bombs. * The ship bears a striking resemblance to the [[MS Azalea|MS Azalea]] from the add-on Far Harbor. * If pacified with Intimidation, the raiders will remain silent for as long as they are non-hostile. * If you have provisioners going from or to the Warwick homestead these Norwegian ghouls can attack them. Raider quotes | |sound=Fo4 NorwegianGhoul Gå vekk fra.ogg|Get off our ship!}} | |sound=Fo4 NorwegianGhoul Du vil angre.ogg|You'll regret attacking us!}} | | | | | }} Appearances The wreck of the FMS Northern Star appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * The raiders encountered on the wreck are unique in that they are all Norwegian-speaking raider ghouls. This could lead to the assumption that the FMS Northern Star was likely a Norwegian cargo ship, that had been docked (or marooned) off the coast of the Commonwealth, and that the crew had been on the ship ever since the Great War. When encountered they will tell the Sole Survivor "gå vekk" and "la oss være i fred" - which means "go away" and "leave us alone," respectively. Not knowing the English language in the unforgiving wasteland means that they are unable to communicate with others, forcing them to stay in their ship and defend it against hostile raiders and mutated creatures like mirelurks. When one dies, the others may exclaim "du drepte han!" meaning "you killed him!" in Norwegian. Their last words upon death are often "jeg kommer hjem...", which means "I'm coming home..." * Some of the subtitles and pronunciations are wrong in the ghoul crew's quotes. The line "Hva hvil du med us?" (What do you want from us?) is supposed to be "Hva vil du med oss?" and the line "Du vil angre angripe oss!" (You will regret attacking us!) should be "Du vil angre på å angripe oss!" Bugs * When boarding the boat lift to go down only the control button goes down while the boat stays put. One can still jump into the boat and ride down and up again with the button, however. Fast traveling away and then back may fix the problem. * It is possible to become stuck on mid deck at the south middle between four rusted crates. **This can be solved by wearing power armor that has the jetpack modification and boosting oneself out. ** On pc, this can be resolved by using the console command to clip through the crates to the other side. ** If all enemies have been defeated in the area one can also use fast travel to return to the fast travel spawn point. Gallery Fo4 Northern Star storm.jpg|The Northern Star in a radiation storm FO4 Agility bobblehead loc.jpg|Location of the Agility bobblehead on the bow, as seen when looking to the stern Tales of a JJV Wreck of the FMS Northern Star.png|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor magazine FO4 Wreck of the FMS Northern Star (5).jpg|Raiders camp FO4 Wreck of the FMS Northern Star (2).jpg|Stern ship FO4 Wreck of the FMS Northern Star (3).jpg|Main deck FO4 Wreck of the FMS Northern Star (4).jpg|Broken cargo FO4 Wreck of the FMS Northern Star (1).jpg|Raider-ghoul FO4 Wreck of the FMS Northern Star (6).jpg|A fusion core - inside a generator on the ground level FO4 Wreck of the FMS Northern Star (7).jpg|Inside FO4 Wreck of the FMS Northern Star (8).jpg|Inside hold Category:Fallout 4 locations FMS Northern Star de:Wrack der FMS Northern Star no:Vraket av FMS Northern Star ru:Разбитая «Северная звезда» uk:Уламки «Північної зірки»